


I got mad skills

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot collection from my Thallen prompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Thallen - "he was the fastest man alive but he hoped he wasn't too late."_

* * *

 

He was the fastest man alive but he hoped he wasn’t too late. He could run in seconds through the whole city but seeing something happen on a monitor and wanting to prevent it on the other side of the city was knew – even for Barry.

Eddie had been missing for two days. He had just vanished and Barry’s team had looked for him ever since, as the whole unit of the CCPD as well.

And now they had found him. With the help of Felicity’s face recognition software they found him, on a surveillance camera of a supermarket. There was he, just as that, and Barry couldn’t believe his eyes but he immediately noticed that something was off. Barry seemed strange. His whole body language was wrong, approaching the two cops who just got out off the car.

Eddie raised his arm with the gun in his hand and Barry ran.

He ran as fast as he could because he didn’t want to be too late. He didn’t know what was wrong with Eddie but it didn’t matter. If Eddie would pull the trigger he would never forgive himself no matter what made him do it.

As Barry reached the scene he stopped abruptly. He didn’t use his superspeed to get a hold of the situation because he couldn’t. He was too shocked by it.

Eddie was lowering his gun and the two officers were lying on the ground. No, Barry was too late. After the first shock moment Barry checked the condition of the two officers. No pulse, both dead. Barry swallowed hard and turned to face Eddie.

He raised his hands a little to signalize that he wouldn’t hurt him. Still – Eddie’s gun was pointed at him.

“Please, Eddie, don’t do this.” Barry was begging because he didn’t want to fight against the detective. They were friends, they were close and Barry couldn’t do it, didn’t want to. “Just calm down.” Barry grabbed his hood and pulled it down. Eddie knew his secret and maybe seeing the face of his friend would change his mind. “I don’t know what happened. I don’t know what’s wrong with you but I can help you. Let me help you.” Carefully he took a step closer but Eddie just straightened his arm.

“Stay out of my way, Allen.”

“Eddie, please-“ The loud bang of a gunshot filled the air and Barry saw in slow motion how the bullet left the gun and was flying straight at him. It was no difficulty to dodge the bullet. He ran and took away the gun from Eddie, grabbed him and ran again – back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

They put him away – in one of the cells and it broke Barry’s heart to see his friend in one of these but first they needed to find out what was wrong with him before they could trust that he wouldn’t kill any of them.

Caitlin put her hand gently on his arm as she exited the room. She always knew when he needed comfort and he smiled at her for that. But Barry stayed behind, watched Eddie in his cell, how he hammered against the glass.

“We will find a way to fix you, Eddie, I’ll promise you that.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ladysciles asked: Hm, Thallen (because why not) XD + "Just because you're a hero doesn't mean you can't lean on somebody else every once in a while..."_

* * *

 

 

Eddie walked over the cemetery. It was dark except for the few street lights that were spread on the terrain. All the same it didn’t take long to find Barry who was still in his Flash suit because he got a very good description from Iris where to find the grave of his mother.

“Hey, Barry,” he said from afar in order to not scare him.

Barry didn’t turn around, he stood totally still, didn’t react in any kind of way.

“How are you?” Eddie approached the young man and stopped when he was standing next to him. Eddie didn’t even know what he was exactly doing here. He was the last person to whom Barry would open up. There was Iris and Joe but both were unavailable right now and then there was his team, Caitlin, Cisco … and Dr. Wells if you could count him in.

Eddie was nothing compared to those people and nevertheless he was here because Iris was worried because Caitlin was too and gave him the hint where he could find him and because he was concerned too. He didn’t know Barry’s secret for very long but he saw him now with different eyes. He always thought that Barry was brave and kind and compassionate – even before he knew. And now he admired him even more. He was selfless and only tried to protect people. He wanted to do good things.

And that’s why Eddie was so worried. You couldn’t always protect everyone, sometimes it just wasn’t meant to be. Sometimes it was just too much. Eddie knew that. He was a cop. He learned that lesson too.

“Barry?” Eddie asked again, turning to his friend. “Joe is okay, he will be alright again.”

And then Eddie got his first reaction. Barry’s head dropped and he stared at the ground. His hand was forming a fist and was shaking. Eddie carefully touched his arm. “It’s okay, Barry. He will be okay.”

Barry backed away from the touch. “Don’t. Nothing is okay. What was I thinking?” Barry raised his head and looked in Eddie’s eyes. He was hurt and lost.

“It wasn’t your fault, Barry. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No! No, Eddie, you’re wrong. Look at me.” Barry’s voice got louder. “I’m working with the man who killed my mother. I’m trying to protect people and all I do is put them in danger. I’m wearing this suit and I’m the last person who deserves this. I couldn’t protect her,” he was pointing at the grave, “I can’t protect Joe and I don’t want to know who is next. This suit had brought me nothing but pain.”

“No, Barry.” Eddie was shocked of what he said. Barry couldn’t believe that, not after everything he did for the people of this city. “You are the most special person I have ever met. You are a hero, to this town, to the people and to your friends. You saved so many people but sometimes your powers aren’t enough but that is not your fault. It isn’t your fault, Barry. Joe will be okay, everything is fine.”

“I am still working with Wells. How can I do this? How shall I look into his eyes and pretend that everything is okay. Eddie, how do I do this?”

“With the help of your friends, Bar. Just because you’re a hero doesn’t mean you can’t lean on somebody else once in a while … I will be there if you need to talk. I will be here if you need help. I will support you.”

Barry stepped closer and all of a sudden Eddie had his arms full of the boy. Barry had slung his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Eddie returned the gesture and pulled Barry even closer.

“Joe is really okay?” Barry’s voice was barely a whisper.

“He will be. He is tough. Let’s just get to the hospital. He will be glad to see you.”

Barry nodded but didn’t let go. “You really think I’m a hero?”

“Yes, Barry. You are a damn hero but remember that heroes don’t have to do anything all on their own. They have friends too and sometimes they need them and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You don’t have to do everything on your own. Let us help you.”

“Thanks, Eddie.”

“Anytime, Bar.”


	3. Chapter 3

_[bisexualcaitlinsnow](http://bisexualcaitlinsnow.tumblr.com/) asked: Thallen + "Have a nice day, detective." ;-)  
_

* * *

 

 

Eddie buttoned his shirt and turned around as he heard his partner waking up. Barry’s hair stood up in all directions and he looked so sleepy that it was just cute. Eddie smiled widely.

“Morning, sunshine,” he greeted his boyfriend. “Slept well?”

“Oh yes, your mattress is nice. And it’s also nice to have you next to me.” Barry was totally honest that could Eddie see.

“Well, it’s nice to have you next to me to,” he responded and took a step closer to the bed and sat down on it. “Very nice indeed.”

“I’m glad that there are no secrets between us anymore.” Barry seemed so relieved about it but Eddie knew how he was feeling. At first he felt betrayed as Barry revealed his true identity but this feeling vanished quickly. Now their relationship was stronger and more intimate than ever. He understood this man in front of him with every day that passed more and more and he only wanted to support him in what he was doing.

He leaned towards him but Barry just said “Wait a second” and then Eddie just felt a breeze of air and Barry was standing next to the bed – fully dressed.

“I didn’t even brush my teeth.” He shrugged with his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t have mind.” Eddie crawled over the bed and kneeled on it so they were almost on the same height. He grabbed Barry’s shirt and pulled him down to him giving him the kiss he so desperately wanted. “I just wanted this.”

“Okay.” Barry smirked. “I’m fine with that.”

 

“You know, Barry, there is one thing that I really miss since I know that you are the Flash.” Barry admitted later as they were having their breakfast.

Barry raised an eyebrow. “And this would be?”

“You’re being mysterious on crime scenes, calling me detective all the time and –“

“You liked that?” Barry grinned like a child on Christmas day.

“Yes, why?”

Barry just shrugged with his shoulders. “Just for future reference.”

Eddie was confused but didn’t ask any more questions. Barry grinned through the whole breakfast and even as Eddie was standing in front of the door, saying goodbye to Barry to get to work.

“Have a nice day, detective.” It wasn’t Barry’s voice, it was the voice of the Flash, sounding all weird so you couldn’t recognize it and Eddie wished Barry wouldn’t have done that. He bit his lip to remind him that he really had to go to work.

“That’s not fair, Barry. I have to go.”

“I could take you. So we have some more time. What do you say, Detective?”

Eddie didn’t say anything more because his lips already touched Barry’s and he was pushing him against the bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Thallen + "You know you drive me insane sometimes."_

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Bar, is the report done? Singh is asking for it.” Eddie walked in the lab and directly had some papers in his hands. “Oh, okay, thanks.” He looked over to Barry. “Everything okay?”

“Just busy,” he explained while working with some chemicals.

Eddie wasn’t so sure if this was all but he just nodded and went downstairs again. He brought the report to the Captain and was heading towards his desk when he felt a wind and was suddenly standing in a little room. He looked around and saw some brooms and buckets. “Barry, what the hell?”

They were in the middle of the station. Eddie just vanished out of the room. This must have been noticed by other cops.

“You know you drive me insane sometimes?”

Eddie raised his eyebrows. “What are you talking about, Bar?”

“And yet again. Do you do it on purpose?” Barry came closer and pushed him gently against the wall. One broom fell to the ground.

“What do I do on purpose?” Barry’s hand was lying on his chest and Eddie got aroused.

“You’re calling me ‘Bar’ all day long and it’s driving me insane. Don’t you know what effect it has on me, detective?”

Eddie could imagine how this felt like. Maybe something similar like Barry calling him detective? Probably! It certainly looked that way. Barry couldn’t hold it back any longer and Eddie didn’t even plan this. It was not on purpose – he had no clue!

“That’s why you were so distant when I was in your lab.” Now Eddie did understand. He wanted to prevent – what was happening right now.

“I really tried, Eddie. You know, separating work from private life as you asked but you can’t ask that of me when you are calling me like that.”

“Like what? Bar?” Now Eddie smiled. He knew that he asked to draw a strict line between work and private but Barry was already so far that even Eddie didn’t want to back away now. So you could tease it a little more.

“Exactly, detective. Don’t do that if you don’t want to be pulled away from your desk in a flash.”

“Okay, I will remember it – for the future. For now I don’t care.” He pulled Barry closer and finally their lips touched.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Thallen, Eddie stressed out and Barry helping to make things easier for him. E: "You HAVE been using your speed to help me all day!" sort of eddie not realizing till later type of thing_

* * *

 

Barry just brought the report of the latest murder to the cop who worked the case and stopped at Eddie’s desk on his way back to his lab. “Hey, Eddie, want to grab lunch together later?”

“Can’t, Allen, I’m busy.” He had a pile of papers in front of him and didn’t even look up as he was talking to him. “It’s like Christmas and Halloween on the same day. The whole town is standing upside down for several days now.”

He was tensed and stressed. “Okay, maybe tomorrow then,” Barry suggested. 

“Mhm.”

It didn’t happen tomorrow or the day after that and with every day more Eddie got more stressed and more unpalatable. He just barked his answers if he got a question and didn’t even care to be sensitive anymore. He was tired and exhausted, Barry didn’t take amiss of it. He understood but he had enough of it so he decided to do something against it.

From now on he was Eddie’s shadow, following him and solving his cases, catching the bad guys, bringing him food, writing his reports. Everything to just help him a little bit. Eddie got more and more confused especially when the finished reports were lying on his desk.

“Who did this?” He asked in the round but no one seemed to had done it.

Joe just shrugged with his shoulders. “Don’t complain. I would love to have a mysterious ghost to write my reports.”

“Yeah, but it is strange.”

“Don’t think about it and just go home. Enjoy the extra free time.”

Eddie nodded, brought the reports to the Captain and got in the elevator. In the last second Barry went in to.

“How was your day, Eddie?”

“Weird,” he told him. “The first guy practically turned himself in, and on my other case there turned up a new clue so that it solved itself on its own and then someone wrote my reports and there was food on my desk at lunch time and-“ Eddie stopped and looked at him.

Barry smiled over his whole face.

“You _have_ been using your speed to help me all day.”

“I had some time to kill and you looked like you could use some to get a little rest.”

“You shouldn’t have done that, Barry, but thanks. Let me make it up to you. Dinner, tomorrow evening, on me.”

“Sounds good, detective.”


	6. Chapter 6

_[bisexualcaitlinsnow](http://bisexualcaitlinsnow.tumblr.com/) requested: First meeting of Barry and Eddie before the lightning_

* * *

 

The first impression Eddie got from him was that he was late and kind of clumsy. He couldn’t introduce himself at the crime scene because Barry Allen – as Eddie heard others call him – was way too busy making up for his lost time.

Later that day he got the chance as Detective West asked him to check if Barry was already done with his report. Eddie knocked at the door before entering the lab. It was exactly how he expected it to look like. A little messy, kind of the way Barry seemed to be. He had probably too many thoughts on his head and couldn’t quite organize them.

“Hey, Mr. Allen?”

“Yes, over here.” The voice came from behind a board so Eddie walked around and saw Barry working on some chemicals and the centrifuge.

“Hey,” Eddie said again to signalize he was standing next to him because Barry didn’t bother to look up. He was highly concentrated as it seemed, all focus lay on his work. “Detective West sends me to-“

“Tell Joe that I need more time.” Barry rolled on his chair to the next desk and was writing something down. “I don’t have super speed. It’s only two hours and I found something interesting that I first need to analyze. It will take me some more time.”

“Okay, I will tell him.” He turned around and shook his head. He had seen a lot of CSI guys, and one was stranger than the other, but this was new. Barry was really cold, not bothering to look up or really talk to him. He just wanted him to be gone. Eddie understood it and was going to leave the lab again as a loud sound startled him.

Eddie turned around and Barry was standing and his chair was lying on the floor. “Oh my god, I’m so so sorry,” he rambled. “I didn’t want to be this rude. It’s just, I really can lose myself in my work and don’t notice anything around me and I was just so focused and concentrated, I didn’t really notice who was talking to me and – hey, I’m Barry, Barry Allen.” He held his hand out to offer a handshake and then he smiled awkwardly and Eddie had to admit that he had never seen something so adorable in whole his life. He instantly forgot that Barry was kind of rude although it was unintentionally and just grabbed his hand.

“I’m Detective Eddie Thawne, nice to meet you, Mr. Allen.”

“God, don’t call me that. Just Barry.” His smile got even wider and Eddie couldn’t resist than to return it. “You’re from Keystone, right?”

Eddie nodded. “You heard of me?”

“Of course. It’s not often that we get new young detectives, especially not as handsome as you are.” Barry shut his mouth, the smile vanished and Eddie noticed a little red that was spreading on his cheeks. Also a shocked expression ran over his face. “I mean – I just meant – I wanted to say that,” he rambled again and Eddie had to correct himself: This was the most adorable thing he had seen so far.

“Don’t worry, Barry.” He pulled him a little closer. “You’re not bad yourself.”

There was the smile again and now Barry blushed in all the red colours that existed on earth.

“I’m really excited to work with you, Barry. See you later.” He shook his hand one more time and left the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: If you're still accepting prompts then maybe Thallen with Eddie getting kidnapped and Barry saving him? With guilty Barry since he thinks it's his fault._

* * *

 

It had been almost 24 hours since Eddie was gone and Barry hadn’t slept since. He was freaking out, more and more with every minute that passed. He ran through the whole city but even Barry couldn’t search through every single building.

Now he walked into the police station and directly up to Joe’s desk. He wanted to ignore the empty chair at Eddie’s desk but couldn’t help himself to glance at it for a second and felt a sharp stitch to his heart.

“Anything new?” he asked his step-father.

Joe turned around with his chair and shook his head. “All units we can spare are looking for any sign of him but until now nothing. Does your team have any leads?”

Barry looked to the ground and also shook his head. “They’ve been awake all night but they couldn’t find anything so far.” Cisco even sounded at some points as if he admired the abductors because they were so good at hiding their tracks.

“What about you? Did you get some sleep?” Joe stood up and laid a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

But the young man only furrowed his forehead. “That doesn’t matter right now, does it? Eddie has been kidnapped. I don’t have time for sleeping or caring for myself.” It was his fault and he couldn’t just lie down and sleep if he knew that Eddie was somewhere out there, not until he found him.

“Barry…” Joe sounded like every time they talked about his father, like the times he said to him that he couldn’t do anything, like the times he wanted to tell him that it was not Barry’s fault. But right now Barry didn’t want to hear it. He knew that it was his fault, Eddie called him, called him for help and he was not fast enough.

“What do they want with him?” Barry had this question in his head since he saw these guys with Eddie, holding a gun to his head. He should have been more careful then he would have noticed the bomb and he could have saved Eddie but he was too worried for his friend and didn’t pay attention. He walked right in the trap and lost Eddie.

“I don’t know, Bar, but we will find him. The whole department is looking for him and you’ve got your team at S.T.A.R. Labs. They never failed before. We will find him.”

Barry wanted to believe that but they had not found anything so far, so it was hard. But he nodded just to soothe Joe a little. “I think I will head back to S.T.A.R. Labs and see if I can-“

“West!” The sound of Captain Singh’s voice echoed through the room. “In my office, please.” Barry looked over to his boss and their eyes met. “You can come too, Allen.”

Barry and Joe exchanged a look and then went into the Captain’s office. He was sitting down again behind his desk. After Joe had closed the door, the Captain began: “We have a lead on Detective Thawne.”

“Which one?” Joe was serious and in full detective mode at once. Barry on the other hand couldn’t say anything. His heart was pounding like crazy and he was so nervous suddenly. The Captain wouldn’t keep such information this quiet except it was not a good one.

“Come around and I show you.”

Joe and Barry walked around the desk.

“I’ve got a DVD per mail.” He clicked on the on button.

Barry immediately held his breath as he saw Eddie, tied to a chair with several bruises on his skin and dry blood on his face. Then one masked man stepped in front of the camera but he stood a little to the left so that you could still see Eddie.

“Hello, Captain Singh and the nice officers from CCPD. As you can see we have one of your detectives.” He pointed at Eddie. “And we are more than willing to give him back to you – for an exchange. You get this pretty detective back and we get Howard Pluster.”

Joe took a deep breath and Barry knew at once that this was probably not a nice guy.

“We will get in touch with you at 6 pm what will leave you enough time to sort things out.”

Barry thought this was it but then Eddie suddenly fought his chains and was looking right into the camera. “Don’t do this. He is too dangerous.”

“Shut up.” The masked man turned around and hit Eddie hard in the face. Barry formed a fist and bit his lip. He tried to control his anger but to be honest he would have loved to smash something right in the moment, preferably the masked man’s face. He never felt such rage before but it was instantly gone when he heard Eddie’s voice again. “Barry…”

Barry took a step forward, hovering over Singh’s shoulder. Eddie looked at the camera, to the ground and in the camera again, and then he got punched again.

“I told you to shut up,” the man shouted angrily. “They won’t find you and they will play by our rules. They have no other choice.”

Eddie just grinned confidently and looked into the camera. And then it went black. The video was over.

Barry took a deep breath and straightened his back. This was almost too much to bear, seeing Eddie like this, especially when it was his fault. “Who is this Howard Pluster?” he asked then to just distract himself from this image of tied up Eddie.

“He was called the Bomber. Really dangerous guy who really knows his way with bombs,” Joe explained. “Not someone who you would just release like that.”

“We can’t do this!” Captain Singh stood up. “But we have time until six to find Thawne. It’s more than three hours. Allen, try to find something useful on this disc. Maybe you can find something that will tell us about his whereabouts. West, look into Pluster’s old associates, maybe we can find a lead there.”

Barry took the disc and nodded. “I will do my best, sir.” He wouldn’t do this alone. He would take the disc to S.T.A.R. Labs and work with Caitlin and Cisco on it. He threw one last look to Joe so that he was aware of that and then went upstairs just to use his speed to ran out of the building and right to S.T.A.R. Labs. There they watched the disc over and over again while Caitlin and Cisco were analyzing it.

Barry flinched ever time when Eddie said his name. There was no plea in his voice, just trust and admiration. Eddie wanted to tell him something, he wasn’t begging that Barry should save him, he wanted to point something out. “Wait, guys, can you pull back?”

He looked down after that. Why did he do that? There had to be a reason.

They rewound the video and now all Barry did was watching Eddie, not his face but the rest of his body and Barry could hit himself that he didn’t notice sooner. “Look at his finger. He taps with it all the time.”

Caitlin got all excited. “It looks like Morse code.” At once she grabbed pen and paper and was writing something down. “He tells us where he is.”

Barry was immediately in his suit. “Where?” He didn’t even wait for an answer, just peered over her shoulder on the words and ran as fast as he could. This time he wouldn’t be too late, this time he would pay attention. This time he would save Eddie.

“Inform Joe about this, Caitlin.”

“Already done,” she answered. “And be careful, Barry.”

 

It didn’t even take him a minute to get to the harbor where Eddie was supposed to be. He looked around. He had been here, he had searched through every single hangar but there had been no sign of Eddie. But he did it again anyway.

“Barry, I’ve missed the first word.” Caitlin’s voice was in his ear. “It’s boat.”

Boat! Immediately Barry turned around and ran on every boat that was lying in the harbor but still no Eddie. Barry got nervous. Had they moved? Was he too late again? “He’s not here, guys. I can’t find him.” He couldn’t quite prevent his voice from sounding desperate. Where was Eddie?

“Try to search on the sea, Barry.” Harrison Wells sounded calm as always. In the beginning Barry had felt more concentrated after this sound, now it only disturbed him as he knew what he had done. But Wells couldn’t find out yet.

“Good idea.” And it was really a good idea. You wouldn’t attract attention and no one would look on the sea. So Barry ran and he didn’t need long to find a single boat which was just floating on the water.

Barry took his time, searched every inch of the boat before going under deck and even there he examined every corner of the little dark room before he even thought about freeing Eddie. He was okay, he was alive and Barry had the time. He knocked the first man out and right after that the second. He couldn’t even blink before he noticed that his partner was down and then he was too.

“Barry.” Eddie smiled over his whole face. “I knew you would come.”

Barry was loosening the chains and didn’t look up to Eddie. “This was the least I could do.” He still felt guilty, even more now that Eddie was in front of him and he could see what these guys did to him. He could have prevented it in the first place. It would never have to come this far.

When Eddie was free again, he immediately hugged Barry and pulled him closer. Barry was a little surprised by that but not as much as from the next thing. “I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

“What?”

“As the bomb exploded and you were in the middle of the explosion I was so worried. You just lay on the ground and didn’t move. I called out to you but you didn’t react at all. You frightened me.”

Barry smiled a little. “You know I have super healing too?”

“Yes, I remembered this later.” Eddie pulled away but rested his right hand half on Barry’s cheek and half on his neck. “But still, I was so worried in this moment. Don’t ever do something like this again.”

“Okay, promise.” Barry grinned and stood up. “Let us get you out of here.” He didn’t want to talk about the fact that he felt exactly the same. The last day was almost as worse as the day he lost his mother. He couldn’t imagine what a life without Eddie would look like and he didn’t want to. He was so worried and he was still worried that something like this would happen again someday because Eddie knew his secret and everyone who knew was in danger. Sooner or later this would happen again. Barry didn’t care what happened to him, he didn’t care at all, as long as Eddie was okay.

 

Barry brought him back to the harbor where the police was already waiting. They explained where the boat was floating and send the coast guard over and then Barry took Eddie home. He refused to go to a hospital because it was just some bruises and Barry gave in after some time.

He made sure that Eddie was okay, that he had everything and that he would be alright.

“Barry, wait for a second. You’re alright?”

Barry nodded. “Of course, everything is fine.”

“You’ve been acting weird since I said – Barry, you are a friend, you are important to me. You don’t think that I meant something else, did you? I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, it was just the truth. I was frightened by the thought that something had happened to you.”

Barry shook his head. “No, it’s just … it was a few minutes for you, imagine how I felt for a whole day, Eddie. You were gone, it was my fault and I couldn’t find you. I searched the whole city and I couldn’t find you. I was so afraid that it had been my last time seeing you and it would have been my entire fault.”

“Hey, Barry, don’t say something like that.” He put his hand on Barry’s arm. “It wasn’t your fault. They were prepared for the case that the Flash would show up. And you saved me, Barry. You found me. Everything is okay.”

“I … I-“ A tear ran down Barry’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Barry. Everything is okay.” He kissed the tear away. Barry froze for a moment. Did Eddie just kiss him? “And now into bed.”

“What?” Barry startled and took a step backwards. He did think of that, more than once, certainly. He imagined Eddie saying something like this, he imagined kissing him but he never thought that Eddie would ever do this. But he kissed him and now he wanted him to lie down on his bed?

“Barry, I’m a detective. Don’t think that I haven’t notice.”

So Barry was this obvious? He thought he hid it pretty well. “I … I-“ He rambled again.

“You are tired as hell. Certainly you haven’t slept since I was abducted, right? That is over a day. You need some rest. Lie down.”

“Oh, oh yes, I couldn’t sleep.” Barry’s racing heart went a little calmer again. “But I can go home.”

“Don’t even think about doing that.” Eddie took his hand and pulled him to the bed. “It’s big enough for both of us.”

“I really don’t mind if you want some privacy after what happened.”

“I don’t,” Eddie said immediately and he looked so vulnerable in this moment. Something Barry had never seen before. “Just stay, please.”

“Okay, yes, sure. Anything you need, Eddie.” They lay on the bed, next to each other and Barry searched for Eddie’s hand. He grabbed it gently, closed his eyes and listened to Eddie’s steady breathing. It was the most peaceful sound to fell asleep to.


	8. Chapter 8

_[cyeagerworld](http://cyeagerworld.tumblr.com/) asked: Requesting no. 28 "Marry me?" Barry X Eddie_

* * *

 

Eddie already sat there for several hours, at least it felt like that. Barry had always told him that he could heal faster than any other person so that Eddie would stop worrying, but he worried anyway. Every time Barry ran out to the streets as the Flash, Eddie was concerned, especially in the last time. They didn’t have one single moment for themselves. Every date they tried to have was interrupted with another urgent case, even at night Barry left to save somebody.

Eddie didn’t complain because he loved this side of Barry and he knew that it was important for him. He would never forbid Barry anything and he enjoyed every moment with his boyfriend even more because of that.

Eddie was totally okay with Barry being the Flash, but he was not okay with him lying here. Caitlin had told him that he would be okay and Eddie believed it but nevertheless this sight was painful. Barry looked so vulnerable and small.

For the whole time Eddie had hold Barry’s hand, just waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. Every time Caitlin came in to check on him he asked again if he will be okay. Eddie knew that he was annoying but seeing Barry get hurt like that was too much.

And finally Barry opened his eyes. A relieved sigh came from Eddie. “Hey,” he greeted his boyfriend.

“Hey.” Barry tried to smile.

“How do you feel?” Eddie rested his free hand on Barry’s head and stroked his hair.

“Great since you are here.” Barry intertwined their hands even more.

Eddie just looked at him. He was so happy that he was fine and seemed okay. “Marry me?” It came over his lips before he even thought about it, just the look of love in Barry’s eyes and the big relieve that nothing bad had happened.

“What?” Barry probably thought he had heard something wrong but Eddie was suddenly totally sure about it. He had wanted to ask him for a time now.

“I know this is not the perfect situation but every time I really try to ask this question something comes up and you are gone. And I’m tired of waiting for the right moment because I don’t think that it will come. And you are here now and you can’t get away this time and-“

“Yes, oh yes,” Barry interrupted him. “So much yes.” He sat up and pulled Eddie down to kiss him. “Yes and yes again,” he said after ending the kiss.

Eddie grinned broadly. “Okay, yes, I got it. You really want to marry me.”

“Of course, Eddie, I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

_[cyeagerworld](http://cyeagerworld.tumblr.com/) fragte: if you're still taking prompts, I would love to read Thallen meet the inlaws. Eddie decides it's time to introduce Barry to the Thawne family._

* * *

 

Barry was balancing from one foot to the other. “What if they don’t like me?” He spitted out for the tenth time today and looked up to the big house they were standing in front of.

“Calm down, Barry,” Eddie answered with the same reply as the times before. “They will love you, okay?” He stopped at the front door and turned around to his boyfriend one last time. “You are clever, brilliant, funny and unbelievable fast.”

Barry tilted his head. “I can’t see how this last ability should help me at a dinner with your parents.”

“Just be yourself and they will love you, promise.” Eddie came a little closer and kissed him gently. “No pressure.”

No pressure? That was easier said than done. Barry was nervous since the moment Eddie asked him to accompany him on his trip to his parents. He wanted to introduce his new boyfriend. Barry had been flattered and totally agreed but since then every day nearer to this event was full more of horror scenarios in his head about everything that could go wrong. And with every meter they got nearer to his childhood home Barry was getting tenser. It especially got really bad as Eddie casually told him that he was the first boyfriend ever he properly introduced to his parents. This was it then!

How could Barry be not nervous about it? He was the first one ever? So he was so important to Eddie that he actually cared what his parents thought of him. No pressure at all, sure!

Right in this moment the door opened. Apparently Eddie had ringed the bell while Barry was occupied with his thoughts about how to not fuck this dinner up. And there they were: Mr and Mrs Thawne.

Barry swallowed hard and then remembered to smile. It was more awkward than anything else. Eddie caressed his back while he pushed him gently inside. “Mom, Dad, this is Barry Allen.”

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Barry greeted them and reached out for a handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Mrs Thawne grabbed his hand instantly and smiled softly at him.

Oh god, Barry felt like the time he was at an awkward dinner with Becky’s parents. He felt like a teenager again as he was shown the way into the dining room and was telling stories about his life and work. Eddie tried to support him in any way possible but Barry just couldn’t shake this nervous feeling. He truly wanted to impress Eddie’s parents because Barry wanted this to be real, maybe wanted something more for the future than just a relationship and if he wanted this to happen he should be on a good side with Eddie’s parents.

So he tried to be friendly, tried to make jokes what meant that he babbled over some scientific stuff that they didn’t understand and they just looked at him confused. Even Eddie did but just for a second, then he grabbed his hand and smiled. “I don’t understand half of what he is saying most of the times,” he joked about it. “Because he is just too damn smart.”

“Oh no, I’m not that smart.” Barry immediately denied. Of course he was clever but he didn’t want to boast with it.

“Shut up, Barry. He is one of the best CSI we have in our force,” Eddie told his parents proudly. “Even our Captain speaks very highly of him.”

Barry smiled shyly. He knew it wouldn’t bring anything to say something against it, so he played along. “And your son is one of the bravest and most skilled police men I’ve ever met.”

And from there on the dinner wasn’t so bad at all. The conversation normalized and Barry hadn’t this big bubble of nervousness in his stomach anymore. It felt kind of natural and good to be with his parents. He even helped his mother in the kitchen with the dishes and talked alone to her while Eddie was with his father in the living room.

“I’m really glad Eddie found you,” Mrs Thawne suddenly said out of the blue and smiled to him.

“What? Why?”

“Because I can see how much he loves you and he is so happy. I have seen him shine like this because of someone for a very long time. He even brought you here. You must be very important to him.”

“Well, he is very important to me too. I love him,” Barry said truthfully.

“Then you can show it, Barry. Don’t be afraid to show some affection around us. I know you probably try to impress us but you don’t have to. I already love you because you make Eddie happy, no need to do anything else. So kiss him if you want to even if we’re around.”

Barry smiled. “Okay.” Now even the last bit of doubt was gone. “And if I can say it, you are great parents and I’m looking forward to meet you several times again.”

“Let’s hope this happens,” Mrs Thawne giggled and shoved him back to the living room to the other two. Barry immediately sat down next to Eddie and slid as close as possible. He reached for his hand and entwined their fingers.

Eddie looked at him a little confused but smiled then.

“I like your parents,” Barry whispered into his ears. “And I think they like me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

_[cyeagerworld](http://cyeagerworld.tumblr.com/) fragte: Requesting no. 3 "Please, don't leave", Barry x Eddie_

* * *

 

“Eddie…” It was almost just a whisper. Barry was afraid, scared of what would happen now. It shouldn’t have happened this way.

He wanted to tell him, for so long now but there was never the right time, never the right place, not the right opportunity. And now it just happened. He saved Eddie from a meta human and got hurt in the process, so bad that he needed Eddie’s help to get back to Star Labs.

Barry didn’t remember much. He must have passed out on the way and woke up to the beeping of the machinery next to him. Caitlin was there, of course, who told him that he really should be more careful and more quietly she added that they really tried to get rid of Eddie before treating his wounds.

That’s when Barry saw his boyfriend in the back and he froze as he realized his suit was open and his mask was down. He saw the hurt in Eddie’s eyes and it broke his heart. He never meant to betray him like this.

“Eddie,” he said again.

The detective stepped a little closer as Caitlin walked out with the excuse that she had to check on something in the next room. Barry didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to fix this, how to make it right again. “Listen, I – I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

“How?” Eddie’s voice was calm and steady.

Barry didn’t understand. It was all so much and he couldn’t think straight. It shouldn’t be like this. He shouldn’t have to look in Eddie’s hurtful eyes.

He must have looked like he didn’t get what Eddie wanted to ask because he repeated it. “How did you want me to find out?”

“I wanted to tell you, Eddie.” Barry knew this was not a good excuse. It was not enough to fix things.

“When, Barry?” Eddie ran his hand through his hair. “You lied to me. You lied to me all this time.” His voice got louder.

Barry dug his fingers into the mattress he was lying on. “I wanted to protect you.”

“From what? I’m a detective, Barry. If you haven’t noticed I’m in danger every day. And this is not a reason not to tell me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know how.”

“You could have just told me. It’s not that hard, Barry. Just sit down and talk. That’s all a relationship is about. You talk to each other and don’t hide things.” Eddie had tears in his eyes and his voice was trembling. “This wasn’t important to you, was it?” He pointed at himself and then at Barry.

Barry immediately shook his head. “No, it is, Eddie. This means so much to me. You mean so much to me.”

“But you didn’t trust me, you lied to me all this time and-“ Eddie stopped and looked in Barry’s eyes. Barry could feel his pain, could see it so clearly. “I need some time.”

Eddie turned around and walked away.

“Please, don’t leave.” His plea was his last chance, his last opportunity to somehow apologize. “Eddie, please.” It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

But the detective didn’t stop, he didn’t even flinch by his words. He just walked away and Barry had never felt so guilty in all his life.


	11. Chapter 11

_[bisexualcaitlinsnow](http://bisexualcaitlinsnow.tumblr.com/) fragte: Thallen + blind date ;-)_

* * *

 

Barry was pacing back and forth in front of the coffee shop. He didn’t even know why he agreed to this. The only reason he could come up with was the fact that Iris could be very persuasive. She almost forced him on this date although Barry didn’t do it. He didn’t do blind dates. He didn’t even date at all lately. Maybe that was the reason why Iris insisted so hard on this.

Barry wondered how she managed at all to make this date happen. She told him that it was one of her customers, a new one who came regularly to Jitters. She started flirting with him but noticed that he was interested in other things. That’s when she got the idea to pair off Barry and him.

Barry didn’t know much of him, only that he was blonde, had blue eyes and he was also a victim to Iris West’ unbelievable skill to persuade people.

Barry took a deep breath and finally entered the coffee shop. Of course Iris put the date in the time she was working so she could watch all of it. She smiled as Barry came in and pointed to one of the tables in the right corner. He followed the direction and wanted to leave Jitters directly after seeing his date. That was really not possible. From all the people who lived in this city it was one he actually knew?

Detective Eddie Thawne!

He transferred from Keystone three weeks ago but Barry hadn’t actually talked that much to him since he joined CCPD. So this would be awkward.

But Barry knew he couldn’t just quit this. He already felt Iris’ stare on him because he was not moving. So he went over to the table.

“Hey, Detective Thawne,” he greeted him with a smile.

Eddie looked up. “Allen, what are you doing here?” He seemed a little confused.

“I’m your date as it seems.” Barry sat down and grinned shyly.

“What?” Eddie looked at him, then over to Iris and back to him. “Iris just said that it would be her best friend. I didn’t get a name. I didn’t know.”

It was almost cute how Eddie wanted to clear things up. He was mumbling and looked really, really confused. “Don’t worry, I didn’t either. I was surprised to see you sit here.”

Clearly Eddie needed some time to cope because he was murmuring further on: “So if she is your best friend then she is…?”

“Yes, Joe’s daughter.” Barry nodded while he helped Eddie to understand.

“Oh … oh god.” Eddie looked uncomfortable, as if he didn’t want to be here at all.

“Look, detective, we don’t have to do this. I will explain it to Iris. You can go.” Barry smiled again. A part of him was happy because he didn’t want to do this in the first place and the other part was kind of sad because Eddie was really a handsome guy and to get to know him better couldn’t be this bad. “We just forget it and laugh about it tomorrow.”

Eddie was quite for a time before he said anything. “I think we could at least drink a cup of coffee. I didn’t have the time to get to know you so far.”

“Yeah, sure, if you want to, detective.” Barry was happy and gave Iris a sign to bring them two coffees.

“Call me Eddie.”


	12. Chapter 12

_[cyeagerworld](http://cyeagerworld.tumblr.com/) fragte: Thallen "I thought you had the key to the handcuffs!"_

* * *

 

“I thought you had the key to the handcuffs,” Barry blurted out as he searched the pockets of Eddie’s trousers for the small key.

“I have. It has to be there somewhere.” Eddie pointed at the direction of his clothes which lay scattered on the floor. “Or try my jacket.”

“There is nothing except some change and a bubble gum.” Barry turned around and faced Eddie who was lying naked on his bed, changed to the bed with his own handcuffs. It had been fun, this role play, so much fun but now he felt just guilty because he couldn’t free his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry, Eddie. I really thought you had the key. Maybe I could try to break them somehow. The metal will break if I vibrate the handcuffs and-“

“No!”

Barry froze at the harsh tone and looked more guiltily than before.

“We can’t, Barry,” he said softer than before. “If we break those I need to order new ones and I have to explain what happened to these,” he jerked at the handcuffs, “and I really don’t want this. Do you?”

“Oh god, no!” Barry turned around and held his head desperately in his hands. “What do we do?”

“Maybe the key is in my desk at work. Could be possible that I put it there.”

“Okay, okay, I will check it.” Barry already put on his pants and shirt. “I’ll be back in a sec.” And with this he was gone and heading to the station. He came to a stop at the top of the stairs so no one would see him. At night there weren’t a lot of cops around but there still were, so better safe than sound.

He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible so no one would question his appearance at this late hour. He waved at one colleague who raised his head at the noise. “Just have forgotten something,” he mouthed tonelessly. The detective just furrowed his brows but got back to work. Barry sighed relieved and started to search Eddie’s desk for the key. Finally he found it under some papers and he let out a triumphant sound which caught the attention of the detective again.

So Barry just smiled shyly and walked out of the room, ran as soon as he was sure that he wasn’t watched anymore.

A few seconds later he was back with Eddie, freeing him from his handcuffs. “Okay, noted, never playing with handcuffs ever again”, he said more to himself than to Eddie.

“How about checking if there is a key before we start?” Eddie smirked and grabbed Barry at his neck as soon as his hand was free and pulled him closer into a kiss. He moaned against Barry’s lips and Barry was so relieved that Eddie wasn’t mad with him. He pushed himself closer to Eddie and crawled fully on the bed to pay all his attention to his boyfriend.

“Why do you have clothes on?” Eddie asked between the kissing.

“Well I had to run to the station and it would have been even more suspicious if I appeared there naked, right?”

Eddie shook his head. “I meant why do you have still clothes on? Want some help with that?” He had already grabbed Barry’s shirt and had pulled it over his head before the young man could even answer to that.

“Apparently I am,” Barry giggled and kissed Eddie again while he unbuttoned his jeans.

“Even with your super speed you are too slow sometimes.” He pushed Barry a little away to signalize him that he should take his pants off.

Eddie couldn’t even blink before Barry was naked again. He lay beside Eddie and was running with his finger over Eddie’s chest. “The reason for that is simple. I just enjoy being with you and don’t want to speed things up. I don’t want to miss any second of it. That’s why I slow down to a normal speed.”


	13. Chapter 13

_anonymous  asked: For Your prompts: Eddie/Barry - I can't do this anymore._

* * *

 

“Wait, Barry.” Eddie grabbed Barry’s wrist and stopped him from leaving. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Barry turned around, brows furrowed, certainly confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean seeing you in this suit.” Eddie pointed at the Flash suit Barry was wearing. “I can’t pretend anymore that I’m okay with this.”

“I … I don’t understand.”

“I mean that I care about you, a lot. And I can’t pretend anymore that I’m not freaking out every time you run away in this suit because I’m worried you might not come back.”

Barry stared at him, mouth half open, obviously out of words. Eddie sighed heavily. He just couldn’t keep this for himself anymore. He needed Barry to know but it freaked him out that Barry didn’t say anything at all. “Say something, please.” His eyes searched for Barry’s.

Barry smiled happily and took a step closer. “I have to go, Eddie, but let’s continue this conversation after I come back, okay?”

Eddie nodded. “Okay.” He didn’t expect anything at all especially not when Barry needed to stop a meta human and time was essential. He couldn’t hold Barry back from that.

“I will be back. Promise!”

Eddie wanted to nod again but froze as he suddenly felt Barry’s lips on his. It was a short but gentle kiss followed by a big gust of wind and then Barry was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

_anonymous asked: How about Thallen Wedding Day? Please and thank you._

* * *

 

Eddie straightened his tie one last time before sighing loudly and turning around. He was as ready as you could be on your wedding day. Half an hour and then he would be Mr. Allen. Right in this moment it knocked on the door.

“Coming,” he said but the door creaked open and Caitlin’s head popped in.

“Hey, Eddie,” she said with a big smile on her face and stepped into the room. Her eyes looked guilty and Eddie already knew what would come.

“Please don’t say he will be late to his own wedding?” Eddie had still a little hope that it would be something else and didn’t have anything to do with the duties of the Flash.

“He will be here. On time. He promised,” Caitlin assured.

“Do you believe that?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Of course,” she answered without hesitation but Eddie could still tell that she wasn’t one hundred percent convinced. “He will be here, Eddie. You are the most important person in his life and this is his most important day of his life. He will be here,” she said. “Even if he should be a little late.”

Eddie chuckled. It would have been like a dream if this day would have gone by without any trouble at all but to be honest he didn’t care this much. He would marry Barry today if it would be half an hour later or not.

“It’s okay, Caitlin. He is worth waiting for.”


	15. Chapter 15

_anonymous requested: Thallen + “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”_

* * *

 

 

Eddie shifted uncomfortably when he sensed Barry’s gaze again. He did a good job in hiding it that was for sure but Eddie was a detective after all and he wouldn’t be a very good one when he wouldn’t notice.

It was not that they did know each other very well. Barry started here two weeks ago. And of course they talked – not only about work – but two weeks weren’t much especially not for these looks Barry was giving him. Eddie would have understood when they were longing gazes. He would have just assumed that Barry had a little crush on him but that wasn’t it. Barry looked utterly sad when he thought Eddie wouldn’t notice.

And Eddie had enough of this. He walked over to Barry. “We need to talk,” he said with determination in his voice. “Let’s grab something to eat.”

Barry seemed startled and afraid but followed him anyway.

Eddie bought two hot dogs at the hot dog stand around the corner and put one of them in Barry’s hand. He seemed even more nervous than before. “Thanks,” he said anyway.

“So what’s going on?” Eddie started immediately. He was never the one to talk around problems.

“What do you mean?” Barry tried to pretend to be oblivious now and he was good at it Eddie had to admit. Wasn’t he so sure that something was going on he would have believed that there was nothing at all.

Eddie sighed. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Barry’s eyes widened for a split second. “It’s not what you think it is.”

“I think you look sad,” Eddie explained. “But I can’t figure out why. We don’t know each other for that long. Why would you be sad?”

“ _Eddie_.” Barry spoke his name with tenderness in his voice. “I can’t tell you this.”

“Why not?” Eddie grabbed Barry’s arm softly and lead him a little away from the people on the streets.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me!” Eddie tried not to be offended by this statement. Barry certainly didn’t want to imply that Eddie was stupid. “I can understand a lot.”

Barry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “I’m not coming from here.”

“I know you just moved here from Coast City.” Eddie knew that but what had this to do with anything?

However Barry shook his head, looking completely serious right now. “No, not exactly. I come from another Earth, from another dimension. I’m not here willingly, believe me, but I’m stuck here and I haven’t found a way home yet.”

Okay, this sounded crazy. Very crazy but nevertheless Eddie was sure that Barry was telling the truth or at least he was convinced that he did. The detective wanted to know more so he nodded encouragingly.

“And it’s similar here. The same people I know on my Earth are here too. They have sometimes different jobs or different lives but everything is very similar.”

Eddie followed so far and now it made sense although this was totally insane. “So when you look at me you see-?”

“My Eddie – from my Earth.”

Eddie didn’t know what he had expected for an explanation but surely not this. But even if it sounded totally crazy Eddie was thinking about what had happened between Barry and this other Eddie that he was looking at him like this all the time. Were they together and he dumped Barry? Did he hurt him? “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t ask but what happened?”

“Don’t.” It was barely a whisper. Barry ran his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly and just shook his head.

Seeing Barry like this Eddie didn’t want to know anymore. He seemed so desperate and heartbroken that Eddie didn’t want to make it any worse. “How can I help you to find a way home?” he asked instead.

Barry’s head snapped up. “What?”

Eddie smiled friendly. “Well you said you are stuck here and I want to help so that you can back and fix whatever happened with the other Eddie. You shouldn’t look that sad. It doesn’t suit you.”

Barry responded with a smile but he looked sadder than anytime Eddie had seen him so far. “Thank you, Eddie.”


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: If you're still taking prompts, how about Thallen and the word home_

* * *

 

 

Barry only half noticed when Eddie entered his lab and came to a stop right next to him. His focus laid on the board in front of him with all the pictures and newspaper articles. He hated that he finally knew who was responsible for his mother’s death but that he was no step closer to get his father out of prison.

“How about we go home? It’s late,” Eddie proposed.

“Mmh,” Barry answered, not really listening. He stepped closer to the board, folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at it as if it would present an answer to his problems out of a sudden.

“Bar?”

A touch on his shoulder let Barry finally look up and actually realize that Eddie was right next to him. “We will find a way to defeat Wells,” Eddie promised with a serious look on his face. “But another time. Not today. Not tonight.”

“I just-” Barry was so frustrated. He wanted to do something. He needed to do something.

“I know, Barry, but Wells will get what he deserves.”

Barry nodded and sighed defeated.

“Let’s go home, okay?” Eddie held out his hand and Barry took it at once.

“Home sounds good.”


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: Thallen-Good job detective_

* * *

 

 

Eddie was surrounded by fellow police officers, all patting him on the shoulder and gradulating him for his big catch he made. He was smiling, thanked everybody for their kind words, although he probably missed one or two because they were just so many.

One voice stood out though. “Good job, detective!”

Eddie’s head snapped up, searched for the source of the voice and found Barry grinning back at him. How the words for phrased and how Barry spoke them, it almost sounded like The Flash.

It was probably just a coincidence but nevertheless Eddie eyed Barry suspiciously now, thought about the possibility that Barry might the the Speedster running around the city and saving people every day. It seemed crazy but Eddie didn’t find a reason why Barry couldn’t be the Flash. He was compassionate, always eager to help and the height and physique was fitting as well.

From all that Eddie knew Barry could totally be the Flash. There was no argument against that.

“Allen!” It sounded suddenly through the bullpen and on the other side of the room in the door to his office stood Singh waving at the young CSI.

“Coming,” Barry answered, walked backwards, almost fell over one of the chairs, stumbled a few steps before he took hold of his balance again.

Eddie chuckled, shook his head and wondered how he could even thought only for a second that Barry might be the Flash.

This was impossible!


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: Prompt Thallen Barry and Eddie are the ones married on Earth 2_

* * *

 

 

Barry walked into the bullpen and immediately looked for Joe. The first thing he noticed was Captain Singh who didn’t look like Captain Singh at all and was also restrained by handcuffs. He was confused by this for a second before he remembered where he was and why he was here. Joe!

“Barry!” A hand on his shoulder let him turn around. “Where have you been?”

Barry opened his mouth but was unable to say anything. It was Eddie! Eddie was standing right in front of him and Barry’s brain just froze.

“Barry? I tried to call you for the last half an hour. Are you okay?” Eddie shifted, came a step closer. In reaction Barry’s heart made a jump.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled and was at least grateful that he found his voice again.

“We had a lunch date, remember?” Eddie tilted his head, eyed him suspiciously.

“I … I was,” Barry stuttered and raised his arm to point in any direction, up to his lab, as he realized this would probably not been the best excuse when Eddie had been here. He probably checked his lab. So Barry hid this movement with scratching the back of his head. “Busy. And I forgot my phone, sorry.”

Eddie came even closer. “It’s not like you to forget stuff.”

Barry chuckled nervously. As it seemed Barry’s doppelganger was nothing like him at all. “There was a case I worked on. Very important. I’m sorry.”

Eddie smiled. “You can get lost in that,” he said and Barry sighed relieved. Apparently he had some similarities with his counterpart. “I forgive you.”

Barry smiled and nodded. “We will do it another time, promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it. And for letting me wait, you can make up for it tonight.”

“Mhm,” Barry agreed without really listening. He was looking past Eddie to look for Joe. Then the words arrived at his brain. “What?” he asked confused.

Eddie just smiled. “Tonight? At home?”

“Ehm,” Barry muttered uninspired. “Yeah, of course. At home.”

“It’s a little fuzzy in here today, right?” Eddie joked and poked at Barry’s forehead.

“Just a little. Long day,” Barry sighed heavily to convince Eddie.

“Okay, then finish up so we can go home. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Okay.” Barry nodded and out of a sudden he had Eddie’s lips on his own. The whole world stopped for a moment. And just in this second Barry wished he would never have to go home again.


	19. Chapter 19

_Anonymous asked: I hope you are still taking prompts. I have one for Thallen ...but I want to be here with you instead you can't make me go back._

* * *

 

 

“No!” Barry said stubbornly when Eddie sat down next to him on the couch. “No way!”

“Barry…” Eddie’s voice was soft and gentle and it made it almost impossible to be mad at him. Barry tried nevertheless. “You know it’s not-”

“Don’t say it!” Barry warned, tears already filling his eyes. “Please don’t say it.”

Eddie slid closer, putting his hand on Barry’s thigh. His other hand caressed through Barry’s hair. “It’s not real,” he whispered. “And you know it.”

Barry shook his head. “But I want to be here with you. You can’t make me go back.” Barry knew that this was all a dream, created by a meta human Team Flash had been hunting down. It took Barry a while to realize that he was in a dream but it didn’t change anything. Everyone was happy here. Eddie was still alive. Why should he go back?

“You’re right, I can’t force you. _You_ are the only one who can leave this place and you need to want it to get back.”

Barry let himself fall against Eddie’s chest. “So you want me to go?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“No of course not.” Eddie pressed a soft kiss to Barry’s temple. “But I want you to be you. And you wouldn’t hide in this dream when your friends are out there and probably need your help. This is not the Barry Allen I know.”

“What if I don’t want to be this person anymore?”

“I don’t believe that.”

“But I miss you, Eddie, I miss you so much.” Barry raised his head and kissed Eddie desperately. “I just want you back, and here I can have you back.”

“But you will lose everyone else. And you will lose yourself.”

Barry knew that Eddie was right, and still it was hard to convince himself that he needed to go. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done, especially when he felt Eddie’s warm arms around him. He didn’t want to lose him again. Barry wasn’t sure if he could bear it.

Still, Barry did what Eddie wanted him to do. With one last kiss he closed his eyes and when he woke up he was at Star Labs, surrounded by his friends. Cisco was smiling at him. “Welcome back, sleeping beauty.” 

Barry smiled back at them, but never felt so hollow inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Anonymous requested: Thallen - Their first time meeting

* * *

 

 

Barry climbed under the police line, showed his badge to the police men who stood right behind it, and ran over to the crime scene. He came there totally out of breath, clutching his big bag to his side.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, leaning on his knees.

“You’re late.”

“Yeah, my bus didn’t come and I tried to make up the lost time on foot but it didn’t work so well.” He sucked in another long breath. “So where is-” Barry stopped as he saw the man in front of him. He had expected Joe, or maybe Captain Singh to be here, not some blond detective he had never seen before. “Oh, eh, hey,” Barry smiled awkwardly.

“Captain Singh already told me that you would probably be late because you’re always late.”

Barry chuckled, scratched the back of his head, and shrugged with his shoulders. “It’s a rare talent.”

“But he also said that you are the best of the CSI that’s why he is keeping you.”

Barry smiled broadly. “He did? I always thought he kept me because I’m practically Joe’s son.”

The blond detective looked at him puzzled.

“Oh, Detective West.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve met him.”

“So,” Barry said, looking at his this new detective a little closer now. “You’re the new detective from Keystone?”

“Very good deductive skills, Mr. Allen. I’m Eddie Thawne.” He held out his hand which Barry took immediately.

“Nice to meet you,” Barry said but he wasn’t so sure about this. He always needed some time to warm up to new people and this man was way too good looking to not be suspicious. And to not be distracting as well. Barry caught himself staring at him for way too long. So he cleared his throat. “Body? Where?”

“Yes, this way.” Eddie pointed in the direction behind him and Barry just walked past him, trying not to look at him from this close. He didn’t need more thoughts that would distract him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://beyondtriumvirate.tumblr.com/) to chat or just say hi. And feel welcome to send in more prompts if you like :)


End file.
